


Treebros Coffee House One-Shot

by CreatorAnimator



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im tired, M/M, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorAnimator/pseuds/CreatorAnimator
Summary: Evan is weak to his knees when a customer with long hair, piercings, and a grey hoodie walks in. Honestly, I love this fic, it is adorable. Also, sorry that this is short, I tried to write this quickly





	Treebros Coffee House One-Shot

Evan looked up from his book on the counter to see a tall figure walk through the doors. It was a late evening, around five or six, somewhere in between then. The sun was setting in the city, making the boring colors of the colors a light red-ish tone, due to the reflections on the glass. Evan was the only person in the coffee shop at the moment because he and Jared switched shifts so Evan could work later. Not too many people came in the evening, which was great because the store closes at nine.

The person who walked through the door had long hair, down to his shoulders, and the most beautiful eyes Evan ever saw in his life. Time seemed to freeze as he approached the counter in his ripped back jeans. His boots where dark-brown laced and had a few scratches and dirt on them. Evan felt a blush flush across his face as he looked up from his book. _Dammit._

“Uh,” Evan looked up at the Burnett as he looked at the menu. “Can I get a bagel and a hot cholate?” Evan blinked at him before scrambling to write his order down. He smiled sheepishly as he anxiously wrote down the order in the cash register.

"Uh-di-uh, um yea," He stammered. The customer couldn't help but laugh a bit to himself, which made Evan try to hide is blush by looking down while taking the coffee cup. "Um, uh, y-your name?"

"Connor." Oh, Connor was his name. It fit him strangely. Like you know when you hear a name and you think of someone who would look like their name? Connor's one of those people. Connor reached into one of the pockets of his coat and pulled out a hair tie and tied his hair in a loose ponytail, which revealed some earrings he had on both ears. They weren't ugly earrings though. On his left ear was a small star earing on his ear-lobe, and some simple rings on the side. On his left ear was another star earing, and an industrial piercing through his ear. He pulled out a wallet from his bag, raped around from his shoulder to his waist.

"Oh, um, uh, y-y-your total is-is four-twenty." Connor couldn't help but laugh. Evan had a confused look, then got the joke, and laughed along awkwardly. Connor handed out a five, and Evan took it and returned change of eighty cents. He noticed Connor's chipped nail polish and some stars squiggled on his hand.

Evan turned around and started to make the drink. Evan was one of those people who liked to busy himself with work when he was anxious. Or flustered. He turned around to the hot cholate machine and put the cup down and pressed the button. He swung over to grab the lit and whipped cream while it fulled up. Connor was leaning on the counter, watching Evan run around. I _s he watching me? Am I doing something wrong? J-just make the hot cholate and yea..._  Evan noticed the cup was almost full and he ran over to press the button to stop it. He put some whipped cream, the lid on the cup and ran over to get the bagel whole the hot cholate cools.

"Um, sorry, uh, do you w-want cream cheese o-o-or something? Sorry," Evan shuttered. Connor looked up. _Shit, I said sorry so much didn't I?_

"Cream cheese is fine." He was doodling something on a napkin. Hun. Weird. Evan brought his attention back to the bagel and spread the cream cheese and closed the bagel. He raped it up and put it in a small paper bag. He looked over at the small papers by the bags that someone else working there put so they can hand out their number to cute customers. _...Should I? I mean would that be weird? uh I mean this is probably the last time you'll see him so..._  Evan looked over at Connor, who was now playing on his phone. _Okay, just, uh, just do it!_  Evan quickly took the sharpie and a small note and wrote:

212-___ -____  
\- Evan <3

He hesitated before he added the heart. _Is it too weird? Should I just throw it out?_  He took a breath and put the card in the bag. _That's that now._  Evan rolled up the top of the bag a bit and carried it over to the counter and grabbed the hot cholate on the way over. Connor looked up when Evan set down the bag and drink.

"Uh, here," Evan said. Connor nodded and put a napkin with something on it and a dollar in the tip jar.

"Thanks," Connor said and winked. Evan blinked at him a few times. Did that really just happen? He watched Connor leave the coffee house before he fished out the napkin with something written on it.

Thanks for the coffee and stuff, cutie  
212-___-___  
\- Connor

Evan read the napkin over and over again. He leaned over the counter and ran his hand through his hair. He smiled to himself and tucked the napkin in his pocket before looking up to see Connor standing outside. Connor was faced away from the coffee house. He reached for the bagel in the bag and noticed a paper fly out. Evan almost passed out as he watched Connor pick up the note, smile, and turn around. Evan fell week to his knees and pretended that he dropped something when he heard the door open. _shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._  He heard footsteps walk over to the counter. _shit shit shit shit shit shit help._  Evan stood up and used the counter to help him stand.

His eyes meet Connors. "You free tomorrow night?" Evan was shaking a bit at this point. He smiled widely and nodded. _Wait is this really happening? What, how_ wait _-_  Connor leaned over the counter and his lips meet Evan's. It was kinda awkward because a counter was in between them, but they didn't mind. Evan's mind was clear for the first time. Everything seemed to freeze. Everything felt... right? Connor pulled away after a bit, but what felt like forever. "It's a date." He walked out of the store and left Evan there in lust.


End file.
